


See Ya, McFly

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to the Future References, M/M, Percy is a Dork, The tents hold anything don't question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Percy hasn't seen Oliver's favorite movie yet.





	See Ya, McFly

In the midst of the chaos, Percy was relieved when he was able to split from his family at three in the morning at the Quidditch world cup. What was even better was that he met up with Oliver Wood. 

“I can't believe you actually did it,” Oliver led Percy into his tent. “I really can't believe I actually convinced you to sneak out and come watch a movie with me. I was bored and you listened to me. Oh god…”

“What?” Percy laughed, seeing the expression on Oliver's face go from excitement to regret in zero point two seconds. 

“If you get in trouble for this, am I going to be blamed for it?” Oliver questioned, going to his backpack and bringing out a stack of VHS boxes. “I don't really want to face your mom's wrath if you get caught.”

Percy shrugged, causing Oliver to groan in dislike of the answer he was given. Percy laughed at the other boy, and sat down next to him. He looked at the collection of movies. 

He recognized only one. Disney's Cinderella. But, a movie with bright orange and yellow lettering is what caught his attention. It had a boy looking at a watch with a car beside him. 

“What's this one?” Percy asked, grabbing the VHS box. 

“Back To The Future.” Oliver grinned. “One of my favorite movies.”

Percy looked down in embarrassment. “I've never seen it,” he mumbled. How could he have not seen a movie that Oliver likes? It's one of his favorite movies, for crying out loud. 

Oliver doesn't say anything. He stares at his friend for a good fifteen seconds before saying anything at all. “What do you mean you've never seen Back To The Future?”

Percy shrugged, not really knowing what to say. “It's got a nice cover. I've never seen a lot of movies, actually. I'm usually really busy studying or trying to figure out ways that I can worm into the Ministry.”

“We have so many movies to watch,” Oliver stood up, opening the VHS player he brought (wizard tents hold everything) and putting the black rectangle in the player. “But we're starting with this one.”

Oliver brought a blanket over to the two as he sat down again. They lied against each other, and Percy was glad to have been watching this with Oliver of all people.

**Author's Note:**

> Will they go on more movie dates?? Who knows. It's 2 am why did I write this?? Also who knows. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - hispanic-annabeth
> 
> :)


End file.
